Transformers:Phantoms
by crybarfox113
Summary: ARMANA When you add a grope of eight runaways turned thieves with strange powers' and six minicons on the run from two vary pissed off Decepticon, you get Phantoms.


Transformers: Phantoms

Chapter one: AUTOBOTS, DECEPTICONS AND PHANTOMS?!

Part one: the birth of the Phantoms

Summary

When you add a grope of eight runaways turned thieves with strange powers' and six minicons on the run from two vary pissed off Decepticon, you get Phantoms.

" Get I'm," yelled Demolisher as he and Cyclonus chased after six felling Minicons His left optic sensor seemed to be crack some how. " Aw you poor Decepticon got shout in the optic by a Minicon", giggled Cyclonus. "Shut-up Cyclonus", cried Demolisher, but as all way Cyclonus contended to laugh until he was hit in the face by the same minicon. " YES directed hit," said or beeped a Minicon with a slingshot! " Oh nice going Skit now their relay slaged off", said Stem-Pipe the undisputed leader of the group. "Hey they had it coming", said Skit the troublemaker of the rouge Minicons. "Lets just get out of here before they dismantle us, said Dust-bite the fastest fly of the group. At which moment Cyclonus had recovered form the rock that had been shout at him and who was now charging at them at full speed at the six.

" We can't out run them for ever"; cried Turbine the youngest as they ran thought a wooded area. " There is a under gourd cavern just up a head " said Giga the smart computer savvy one. "Well let's get going "said Gear the marksman of the Minicons. The cavern was so big that Tideawave could get lost. As the six move deeper in to the cave they found that it split in to three tonal, think fasts they chaos the middle one that soon became a dead end. Hearing a cackle behind them, looking up to see Cyclonus and Demolisher with crud evil smirks on their faceplates. "I-it was nice knowing ya," said Turbine. " Hey Demolisher what should we do with em", said Cyclonus. "We give them all to Magatron all but him", said Demolisher pointing a finger at Skit. "Oh come on guy I was just playing", said Skit backing up to the wall trembling in fare. As Demolisher and Cyclonus energized their guns Skit look up to see a Human femme, but she did not look like a normal Human; with red and white hair, dark trench coat, yellow eyes and red scarf. She gave a small smirk at him then disappeared. Skit thought that he had seen the last of the Human until "hey why don't you pick on some one your own size ", said a voice from behind but no one was there. "Show your self Autobot," yelled Demolisher. The Human repaired on Cyclonus's right shoulder and said " Sorry I am not an Autobot but I am your worst nightmare". Both Deceptcons turned to see the Human. When Demolisher lunged at the girl to crush her she again disappeared and Demolisher end up crushing Cyclonus' s shoulder. Cyclonus was to pissed off to cry as the human appeared and ran up Demolisher's arm. The copter bot mad with rage lunch a rocket at her but missed and end up hitting Demolisher in the chest. The Minicons watched the ''battle'' form the sidelines (AKA where it was safe). Just then someone tap Stem-pipe on the shoulder all the minicons turned to see a dark skinned human girl with beaded corn rows she also had a dark colored coat that end at her knees but she had gray eyes. "Hold no to me, "said the new comer " why " said Dust-bit "no time just do it", order the stranger. Not knowing what might happen did what they told. A flash of light and they where on the other side of the wall. "How did you do that", said Giga " and who /what are you", added Turbine. " Telaported, Shadow, and good question" said the dark one. "Stay here I have to get Fox", said Shadow and with a flash of light was gone, and in a flash was back with the girl that was fighting the cons. " Fox I presume " said Gear " the one and only" answered the girl. "Hay Shadow don't you have go on recon with Prio" asked Fox with a question look. "Oh ya got to go bye", said Shadow and was gone. Fox shock her head, smiled, then said " so who where those gays that I was fighting back there any way".

" Decepticons".

"What are thoughts"?

"One of three races of Transformers".

" Ok so what are Transformers".

"It we be easier to explain if we show you" said Giga "transform" the six yelled at ones. Dust-bite became a jet, Gear a tank, Giga a laptop, Stem-pipe a battle ship, Skit a sports bike, Turbine also a jet. " HOLY CURD THAT WAS COOL", yelled fox as the minicon transformed back to robot mode. After let fox settle of a sec.

"Ok so what are the other two races"

"Besides Decepticons there are Autobots and us minicons".

"So who are who"

" Decepticon have purple insignias and Autobots have red ones".

"Your not form earth are you"?

"No we are form a planet called Cybertron"

" So how did you get here"?

Giga gave a so-called "short " history of Cybertron that Fox seemed to enjoy. "Oh look what the Fox dragged in now" said a boy with back hair green eyes he had on a dark long necked coat that end at the knees with a Naruto headband on his left arm." This Retard you see be for you is called Ninja and be sure to speck vary slow so he can understand what y-o-u a-r-e S-a-y-i-n-g",said Fox with a victories grin on her face . "that's all coming form the ugly girl", said Ninja "Will you two quit it", said a girl that were a coat similar to shadow's but with shoulder long hair and glasses . " Oh hi Zasyas", said fox '' These are um " . " are Skit, Giga, Stem-pipe, Dust-bite, and Turbine", said a blond and blue hair she had a trench coat like fox had but end at the waist " Hi Alchemy" said Ninja both he and fox forgetting there fight. "How did you do that? " said Dust-bite with amazement. "You see Alchemy is a telepath, Ninja can run at mock speed, Fox is intractable, and I have super strength " said Zasyas "Hey Princes, Whisper come out and Meet the Minicons" yelled Fox at the top of her lugs. "Stop yelling," said a girl with snow white wigs dark flesh jacket and goggles on her head. A light brown hair girl with a jacket likes ninja and a raven on her shoulder followed her. "The one that has the big mouth is Princes and the behind her is Whisper. Said Ninja. " Nice to meet you " said Turbine. " nice to meet you too "said Princes but Whisper said nothing. " oh, almost forgot to tell you all Whisper does not talk to any one but Animals ", said Fox.

Location: Decon moonbase on Earth

" You two are the most pathetic sorry excuses of Decepticon that I have every scene" yell Magatron; " to be beaten a small human Girl ". " b-but Magatron she was not human", pleaded Demolisher he and Cyclonus had just dragged them selves back to base, only to face humiliation form there commander, and three so-called comrades. "All right then if she was not human then what was she then," said Magatron "A ghost sir"; said Demolisher as all the others but Cyclonus stared to laugh, it was always Cyclonus that says something insane, crazy or just plain stupid but if it was Demolisher now that was funny. " Ghost are not real," yelled Magatron, "now all of you out of my sight before I melt you to scrap metal". Most Decepticon had the feeling that it would be a good Ideal to 'camp out" side tonight or find hiding place Incase Magatron wants to go on a 'hunting trip'.

Location: Cave

"Ok so we are all in agreement, " said Princes "Yes no leader, all democratic, and all race welcome being Human, Transformer, Animal, etc." Said Giga. "What about a Name", said Fox. Ever one started to argue until "how about Phantoms " said Turbine

"Yea"

"Why not"

"Sounds Good"

"I like"

"Ok"

As everone put the hands in, the Phantoms had at that moment whether any one know it or not they had just became newest Fraction in the war for the minicons.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
